The Promise
by Renji4eva
Summary: A kingdom lost and a proposal offered. He made a promise and she agreed. But can they fall in love? Ichihime. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! A new fic! The first chapter is the same as Chapter 20 of my 'There Was Once When' collection. Thanks so much for all your reviews guys and a special thanks to the three lovely people who voted in the poll on my profile page for me to continue.

Disclaimer: Bleach = Not mine. And neither is the cover picture.

Rating may go up.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter – 1**

.

.

A scream tore through the silence. There had been an awful tension hanging over their heads for weeks now and finally the dreaded moment had come. The auburn-haired woman stayed right where she was, standing in front of the royal shrine. She knew that she would only be putting others in danger by trying to run. Besides, she was by no means a coward.

Predictably, a loud crash sounded from behind her as the large wooden doors were knocked down. She slowly turned to face a squadron of soldiers, their swords held towards her throat.

"_Their leers really are off-putting._" She thought to herself.

'Got you now, Princess.'

.

.

* * *

.

.

The world was a dark, unpleasant place. Not because she was dead, but because there was a bag over her head. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was being prodded to move forward. She was also gagged but she thought the action was futile. She didn't really have anyone to call for, now did she? They'd already slain anyone who could help. A wind blew through what she presumed were open windows and she felt a little relief from the stifling heat. She wore a thin, white dress that was by no means helpful but was exactly fit for royalty. It had full sleeves with embroidered golden edges, a modest neckline that dipped in the center exposing only a little of her bountiful breasts and a flowing skirt that trailed along the lines of her figure until it reached the floor. An intricately carved, ornamental belt of gold adorned her thin waist.

'You'll like this.' A horribly sleazy voice said. Or maybe that was just her opinion.

The bag was ripped off her head and the sudden light blinded her for a moment.

The first thing that met her gaze were intense eyes the color of the darkest coffee. And then she realized that they belonged to a man. A man with shockingly bright orange hair. She blinked. He was tall, with strong, broad shoulders and large hands. The sleeveless black garment that covered his chest did nothing to hide his hard, sculpted chest. The same was the case with his pants and the high boots he wore, that only further showcased his impressive physique.

Having finished examining him, she boldly met his eyes again.

'What?' he growled and she swallowed heavily. His voice was deep and smooth as silk.

'She's a present for you, Ichigo.' The sleazy voice from before said and she saw a man with brown hair, a tendril of which fell over his face and sly, calculating eyes. She recognized him immediately from pictures that her spies had drawn. Sousuke Aizen. The one responsible for attacking her country to increase the size and power of his own. Correction – _Emperor_ Sousuke Aizen. Which meant that Ichigo was _the_ Prince Ichigo Kurosaki. She bitterly noted that they were all in what had been until a few hours ago, her throne room.

'She's a good one, isn't she?' Aizen asked and she wanted with all her might to strike him for his disgusting words.

'Yes. Thank you.' Ichigo said and a new level of fury awoke within her. How _dare_ they? How dare they discuss her like she was now their property? She was Princess Orihime Inoue of Karakura and defeated or not, they had no right to disrespect her like this. Although, she was talking to these despicable Sereiteians so she should have expected that.

'Could I have a moment?' Ichigo asked.

'Of course. Take all the time you want.'

There was a signal and everybody left. Except Ichigo, that is.

He walked over to stand behind her and she felt scraps of cloth give way as her hands were untied and the gag was removed. She was about to speak when his hand came up against her mouth, preventing that.

'Please listen.' He whispered in her ear and she grudgingly nodded.

'I know you don't want this.' He said and she held back a derisive snort. 'Aizen wants me to keep you and he will not hear otherwise. There is one way out if you wish to save your dignity.'

He let her go and she turned around immediately.

'I will not hurt you.' He continued, 'I will keep you safe. And I will never touch you without your permission.'

He drew in a deep breath.

'Will you marry me?' he asked.

She blinked. And then understood. The marriage was a means to grant her respect. It would still leave her with a little power. Without that, she would have absolutely no control over her fate. She realized that she might have had the wrong impression of this man. Very wrong, if he spoke the truth. Even if he wasn't, this was her best chance.

'Yes.' She said.

His molten brown eyes bored into her and she was taken aback by the seriousness in their depths.

He spoke but one sentence.

'I will protect you.'

And for some unfathomable reason, she trusted him.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Tada! I hope you liked it! Lemme know your thoughts! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello!

More Ichihime awaits!

Disclaimer: Oh I come from a place, from a faraway land where the caravan camel roam. I like to sit on the beach and watch Bleach, but alas the anime I do not own (And that first line too. It's from the Aladdin theme song). :'P

The chapter's a little short but I hope to have the next one up soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter – 2**

**.**

**.**

The sound of voices outside drew the Prince's attention and he quickly whispered to her.

'I will be rude. Please bear with it.'

She nodded.

There was a knock on the door before Aizen and his soldiers gathered in the room once more.

'So?' the awful brown-haired man questioned.

She held back a gasp as the Prince's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to himself.

'I'm going to marry her.'

Apparently this was something that Aizen hadn't bargained for. His smooth expression turned into a slight frown.

'What?'

'Come now, Uncle. It is my decision.'

'But why her?'

'Why not? She's beautiful and she has royal blood.'

'That is true, but why would you bind yourself, Ichigo? You're young . . . you can have so many _options_.'

She swallowed as bile rose to her throat. Repulsive man. She would rather slit her own throat than be used as a plaything.

'Really Uncle, you can't expect me to give away such a fine treasure. You know I don't share.'

Hoots and catcalls greeted his words and even Aizen smirked. The Princess tried hard to remember that the very same man who said those words had also said that he would protect her. And at this point, there was none other to trust.

'That much is true. Very well, Ichigo. Do as you wish. The engagement will take place this evening and the wedding will be held tomorrow.'

The arm around her tightened and the orange-haired man smirked lecherously.

'The sooner, the better.'

The jeering laughter picked up once again.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Her new fiancé walked her to the room she was to stay in until the wedding. He'd used the pretext of 'I want to get better acquainted with my bride' as an excuse to buy them this short while of solitude.

He stopped outside the door and opened it for her.

'I'm sorry.' He said and she nodded in acknowledgement of his apology.

He shut the door and went away, leaving Orihime to her befuddled thoughts.

.

.

* * *

.

.

She sat in front of the window, trying to find some reprieve from the afternoon heat as she mused upon another incident that would change her life. She was no stranger to change. Her life had been full of it. But she could not dwell in the past for long as thoughts of her wedding came to mind. As a little girl, she had obviously dreamed of what her wedding would be like. But while growing up, she had to understand that her marriage would probably be for political reasons. Still, she could dream, couldn't she?

_Knock knock._

'Enter.' She called and in came two of her ladies-in-waiting, who were more friends than anything else.

'Tatsuki! Rangiku!'

Sharp and athletic Tatsuki Arisawa was the sole female officer of what had been Karakura's army. She had dark, waist-length hair that had been pulled into a tight braid. She wore pants and a shirt, her sword dangling from the belt at her hip. Tatsuki knew Orihime since childhood and the two could have been sisters. The second woman Rangiku, had a figure that called to the eyes of men and a bubbly, outspoken nature that along with her habit of alcohol consumption led to quite a many interesting happenings. Her strawberry-blonde hair flowed till the mid of her back and she had icy blue eyes that were narrowed in displeasure at the Princess's fate.

'We just heard.' Tatsuki said, a frown taking over her face.

'Is it true? Are you going to go through with it?' Rangiku asked.

Of all the ladies-in-waiting, Tatsuki and Rangiku were the only ones allowed to drop formality.

'Yes.'

'But – '

'Tatsuki. Was there any other choice? With this, I can at least try to help my people.'

'I know. But I don't have to like it.' The dark-haired woman grumbled.

'So that was it? _That_ was the proposal?'

'Rangiku.' She chided softly.

'But that's preposterous! What do we even know about him?'

'Nothing. It wasn't a proposal. It was a negotiation. Who knows what the horrible man has in store.' said Tatsuki bitterly.

'Please.' Orihime said, 'I'm trying to do my best. Besides, there is no need to lose hope yet.'

'You're right. Sorry. But what do you mean?'

She quickly told them about the Prince's vow and his offer. Their only reply was stunned looks and silence.

'He said that? The Prince?' Tatsuki asked finally.

She nodded. A moment later, she was caught in a bone-crushing hug as her strawberry-blonde friend embraced her.

'Orihime, I pray that he keeps his word. I pray that he is an honorable man.' Rangiku muttered, her voice breaking as she held back her tears.

'I do too, Rangiku.'

'Oh, he'd better.' Tatsuki added as she fingered her sword, 'If he doesn't want a certain part of his anatomy missing.'

The two women parted to stare incredulously at their friend.

'You know that he is the Prince, right?' asked Rangiku.

'So? There's going to be hell to pay if anyone hurts my best friend.' By the end of her sentence, even the tough-as-nails Tatsuki had wetness at the corner of her eyes and did not object when Orihime pulled her into a hug and whispered, 'Thank you.'

The dark-haired woman cleared her throat and awkwardly patted the Princess's head.

'Come on now, let's talk about happier things.'

.

.

* * *

.

.

The ceremony was short, unbelievably so and it was held in her room. There were no frills or finery. The only one who were present, apart from Tatsuki and Rangiku was Prince Ichigo Kurosaki. Thankfully, Aizen hadn't appeared. She made the introductions and polite conversation was exchanged. The Prince didn't say much as he took her left hand and slipped a simple ring of gold onto her finger. She repeated the gesture for him. There was a touch a finality to the moment as she realized that now, there was no going back. This pathetic excuse for an engagement ceremony was just the start of things and moments that she would never get. Her life was in her hands no more.

He left soon after that.

.

.

* * *

.

.

'There.' said Rangiku as the final stroke was added.

Orihime sat in the middle of the floor, her hands and feet covered in beautiful, intricate patterns drawn with henna. The old woman who was the one behind the lovely handiwork had tears streaming down her face. They had been acquainted for a long time and the old lady had always done the henna work for Orihime on every festival.

'Shh, it's alright.' Said Orihime, trying to soothe her.

'B-but Your Highness! We already lost the country and now we have to give away our beloved Princess to the enemy!' the woman sobbed.

After a while, with the help of Rangiku and Tatsuki, she was able to calm the woman down and manage a small smile for her sake. The three other women exited her room and the smile faded as once again, thoughts of the unwelcome start of a new life drifted into her mind.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Tada! Hope you liked it! Lemme know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Konnichiwa!

Thanks for all the faves and follows! And while I do love those, feedback is much appreciated! I look forward to knowing your opinion of my work. :)

A special thanks to **Saint Sita **and **Kathryn Winterwood **for being my first reviewers.

Just to clear up one thing, the story is set in ancient Persia but the customs that may be mentioned in this fic are a mix of Arabian and Indian, mostly Indian (yes, **Kathryn Winterwood**, I am going to be adding quite a few :D) since I'm familiar with them and I didn't want to have to depend on Wikipedia. It's quite surprising, but many things are similar in all of these cultures, so it works. :)

Disclaimer: Bleach = Not mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter – 3**

.

.

The throne room, which was the venue for the event shone in the light from the candles and lanterns that provided light since the sun had set a while ago. He sat in his place and watched, captivated, as she made her way across the wide, marble floor, flanked on either side by two bridesmaids. It was remarkable that even though he had attended so many fancy weddings, he had never set eyes upon a bride as beautiful as her. As was the custom, she was clad in red, her dress embroidered with gold and set with precious stone and glittering sequins.

Her blouse was artfully crafted with an elegant neckline that exposed her cleavage slightly as it showed off her bountiful curves. It had sleeves of soft translucent chiffon that were lighter in color and it ended below her stomach, emphasizing her thin waist. Her long skirt, which was the same vibrant shade as her blouse had the same beautiful embroidery and stone work. It flowed sinuously from her hips and along her legs until it flared out at her knees. Bangles of gold clanked at her slim wrists, complementing the dark maroon hue of her mehendi and the faint jingling as she walked told of the anklets she wore. There were many precious necklaces about her throat but her face was hidden by a heavy veil.

She came to a stop before the priest and him, for besides her bridesmaids, they were the only ones present. It seemed that Aizen wasn't interested since there was still the aftermath of the attack to deal with, which meant that all the Sereiteian soldiers and officials were tied up. Of course, no one from her side really wanted to witness their only Princess being snatched away.

The Prince and the Princess sat side by side as the royal priest of Karakura chanted the prayers and vows. The two bridesmaids, Rangiku and Tatsuki were behind them and the two tried hard to be strong for their beloved friend who was a sister to them. Like the engagement, the wedding ceremony was short. The only time the two spoke was to say 'Yes.' in acceptance of the vows and of each other as husband and wife. They rose once the ritual was complete. It was then that Orihime had the chance to peruse his exceedingly handsome appearance and she could not help but stare, even as a blush rose to her cheeks.

He wore gold-embroidered robes of midnight black that cut off at the knee followed by loose black pants and traditional shoes of gold that turned up at the tips. The dark cloth that bound his impressive physique brought out the tanned, sun-bronzed hue of his skin and the deep coffee-brown of his eyes. A heavy red scarf was almost carelessly draped about his broad shoulders and it matched the red turban that sat upon his head, hiding his bright hair from view.

He blinked and she was brought back to her senses. His hands rose to her veil to uncover her face. He held the edges of the cloth and she felt like an eternity would pass as his fingers slowly lifted up the cloth, inch by inch. First, his eyes met full, cherry red lips followed by a cute nose and pink cheeks. And then clear, gray eyes collided with his own chocolate brown.

He had never seen this before. Oh he'd seen her, but yesterday, she'd been angry. She'd been upset. And she'd looked at him with eyes full of distrust, the same eyes that now only expressed open curiosity. There was a spark, a sudden jolt and an unseen force that held them both, making them unable to look away.

And so they stared . . . until someone loudly cleared their throat and the two newly-weds turned away their burning faces.

'Come.' The Prince said to her as he reached out and gently took her hand in his before leading the way out of the throne room.

.

.

* * *

.

.

They sat in the room that adjoined the one that was to be their bedroom. The floor was lined with plush carpets and soft cushions and comfortable backrests went along the walls. A small glass table laden with food and drink was placed a few feet away from where they were.

'You're quiet.' He said.

'What would Your Highness like me to say?' She wasn't being sarcastic. She was actually playing it safe. Since her life was now in the hands of this man, a person she hardly knew, she didn't want to start off on the wrong foot.

'Don't.' he said softly. 'Don't call me that. It's disrespectful to you, Princess.'

She blinked. She had not taken into account this sort of reaction from him.

'Then how shall I address you?'

'By my name. And you do not need to ask my permission to speak. Don't hesitate to speak your mind.'

'Yes . . . Ichigo.'

It felt strange. Saying his name made him seem more human, more approachable and less of an enemy. She had never thought that such a simple gesture could change things.

'Then, you can call me Orihime.'

'Thank you. Follow me, there is more to be done.'

.

.

* * *

.

.

They stood in the bedroom. Traditionally, it should have been decorated, but seeing as this was a wedding none wanted to celebrate, the room was as plain as on any other day.

She watched in wide-eyes confusion as he pulled the cover off the bed and tossed it to the floor. Then he pulled out a knife from his pocket and slashed it across his left palm.

'What are you doing?!' she questioned, horrified, as he clenched his fist and let the blood drip onto the bed.

'It is expected that we would consummate this marriage tonight.' He said and her face burned at his words.

'This stands as evidence.' He continued, 'No one can examine you to find out for sure since you are the Princess and I will not permit it. However, without any proof, rumors are sure to spread and it will not take much for Aizen to grow suspicious.'

She took in quick breaths. His argument made sense but at the moment she was more concerned about something else. She tore a scrap of cloth from a corner of the bed sheet and looked at him.

'Your hand.'

He blinked.

'Hand? It doesn't matter. I get cuts like these every day.'

This was news to her. He was crushing all her first impressions of the horrible man she had expected him to be. And now there was this new revelation – he wasn't a pampered Prince. She felt guilty for being so quick to judge.

'Please. You are hurt because of me. Let me help.'

He didn't object after that and she carefully bound the wound. She would take care of it tomorrow. She was no fighter like him but she was extremely skilled at healing.

'There is one more thing.' He said and she was yanked out of her reverie.

She looked at him questioningly but he wouldn't meet her gaze. And even in the limited light from the candles and lanterns, his face seemed red.

'I, er, have to _mark_ you.'

She didn't understand. What was it that made him so nervous? This whole consummation business was definitely more trouble than it was worth. She knew, of course, of what went on between a man and a woman. Tatsuki had made sure to tell her of that. But no one said anything about any marking. What was he going to do? Give her some sort of trinket or something with perhaps his family colors or crest? Well, whatever it was, she had better get it over with.

'Alright.'

He took a slow step towards her and his hands came up to rest on her shoulders. He bent his head and her eyes widened. His warm breath brushed over the pale skin of her graceful neck and she gasped as she felt his soft lips, her face erupting in flames. Her head was spinning. She had never felt anything like this. His hot mouth found her pulse point and his tongue swirled around the spot, making her lightheaded. He sucked and his teeth tugged at the sensitive skin and she couldn't hold back a moan.

The next moment, her palms met the solid wall of his chest and she pushed. Hard.

He looked at her in surprise as she took in great heavy breaths with a thoroughly flabbergasted expression and crimson cheeks.

'That!' she exclaimed as her hand rubbed at her neck, 'what was that?!'

It was his turn to have his face become red.

'What do you mean? I told you!'

'All you said was something about marking! I don't know anything about whatever you did!'

No. No, this could not be. Was she really that innocent? Her bewildered face told him that yes, yes she was.

'You, er, do know what 'consummation' is, don't you?'

'Of course I do! But there was no mention of anything like this!'

The tension in the room was stifling and the two red-heads grew more embarrassed by the second. He took her shoulders again and ignoring her sudden frozen state, slowly turned her to a mirror.

'You see this?' he asked from behind her and she noted, with surprise the red, rose petal shape that had appeared on her skin.

'Oh.' She squeaked, mortified. 'And th-that is proof that w-we, er – '

'Yes.' He said quickly, trying to spare her.

There was an awkward silence. He cleared his throat.

'Now that we are done with that, why don't you tell me about yourself?'

She blinked.

'Alright.'

.

.

* * *

A/N: Tada! There it is. Hope you guys liked it. Lemme know your thoughts and Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again!

Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows!

**Temarixx** – Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!

Disclaimer: Bleach = Not mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter – 4**

.

.

'Here.' He said, passing her a goblet of juice.

'Thank you.'

They sat on the carpeted floor once more, continuing their conversation, which had become polite and amicable.

'So, how old are you, Orihime?'

'Twenty-two.'

'Oh. Same as me then.' He hadn't expected that but it was a good thing. 'May I ask why you were unmarried?'

'I didn't find any need to. My people were happy under my rule and I saw no reason to get married and change that.' The topic was getting close to uncomfortable, so she diverted it. 'What about you? Do you, um, have any other wives?'

She didn't like the practice in the least but it wasn't uncommon for a Prince to have more than one wife.

'No. And I don't intend to marry again.'

She blinked and nodded. He'd defied her expectations once again. She hadn't thought that he would be so honorable.

'I see.'

He could see that she was actually skirting around something and it was easy to guess what it was.

'Go on.' He said. 'Ask me what you want to.'

Her eyes shot up to meet his.

'A-Alright. Why are you helping me? And why do you listen to Aizen?'

He sighed and she sensed that it was an uneasy subject.

'Um, you don't have to – '

'No, I'll explain. I want to have no secrets from you, after all.'

And he had surprised her again. He took a deep breath and spoke.

'As you know, Aizen is my Uncle. My father was to be the Emperor but he displeased my grandfather by daring to marry a commoner and that cost him the throne. However, my grandfather bore witness to Aizen's cruel regime before he died and that convinced him to name me the future Emperor when I came of age, despite everything.'

'I see. And when do you come of age?'

'When I turn twenty-five. That is three years from now and until the time comes, I have no choice but to obey Aizen.'

They had unknowingly drawn closer and their voices were hushed whispers, lest anyone was eavesdropping.

He saw the question in her eyes and spoke.

'Yes, I have thought of overthrowing him, but I have no powerful allies. My only friends are soldiers in the army and they are not men who have much standing. Aizen has the court members and important military members in his control and it is impossible to touch him without outside help, which I do not have. There is little chance of meeting anyone who will be on my side since rulers from other countries usually want nothing to do with me when they learn that I am the Prince of Sereitei.'

Orihime couldn't believe that her first impressions could be so wrong. He was as trapped as she was. More so in fact, since he was the one who could do nothing but watch as his country was put into chaos and as his own people conquered and destroyed the homelands of others.

She slowly grasped his right hand between both of hers as she looked into his eyes.

'I have misjudged you.' She said softly and he gave her a small, wry grin.

'It's quite easy, given the rumors that float around. Besides, how do you know I'm not lying to you?'

'I don't. But there is nothing you can hope to gain by deceiving me. I have already lost all that I can.'

'I'm sorry.'

'See. You're not lying. Or else you wouldn't feel bad, let alone apologize. But why did you do it? Why did you save me?'

'I couldn't bear it.' He whispered hoarsely, 'Your life was going to be destroyed on a mere whim. I know it sounds stupid because there are many others who have shared worse fates and I haven't helped them. But I just had to help you.'

She gave his hand a small squeeze.

'I am glad that you did.'

She smiled at him and he was taken aback by her beauty once again. This was the first time that she had let him see her smile. Orihime continued speaking about other things, the rooms in the palace, the gardens, all the while unknowing of his new realization. The two didn't know how long they talked and they soon fell asleep.

.

.

* * *

.

.

He thought he awoke at some ungodly hour of the night as the stars outside the window showed but he knew, through years of practice and experience that the sun would arise in about an hour, by which time he needed to be ready for the day. He felt an unfamiliar weight on his shoulder and turned his face to see his new bride's auburn-haired head resting there. He knew that he couldn't very well leave her sleeping on the floor, so Ichigo hooked an arm under her knees and another around her back as he gently scooped her up, walked over to the bed and set her down.

_Clink._

The bangles on her wrists jingled, reminding him that her heavy jewelry had to be uncomfortable. She had discarded her veil earlier, so there was one less thing for him to remove. Hesitantly, slowly and taking great care not to wake her, he reached for the necklaces about her delicate throat.

Too bad it was all in vain. She had been roused from her slumber when he had shifted her but she chose to feign sleep. And now she had no choice but to continue the charade if she didn't want an awkward situation on her hands. She held her breath as his fingers threaded through the hair above the nape of her neck, lifting her head so that his other hand could reach around to undo the claps of her necklaces. He got them off and deposited them on a nearby table. She sensed movement close to herself again and tried to calm her thundering heartbeat as he bent towards her.

'How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?' he whispered.

Wait. What?

'I don't know!' she whispered helplessly.

A pause.

'How did you know I was pretending?'

'People who are asleep usually don't twiddle their thumbs.'

'F-Force of habit.'

He chuckled.

Orihime opened her eyes to find him shaking in silent laughter. She wondered if he knew how he looked so boyishly handsome when he did that and she couldn't help the giggles that escaped her. His grin was very infectious.

'You're really shy.' He whispered to her and she immediately turned her rapidly reddening face.

'Yes, well, I was hoping to avoid an awkward situation.' She replied as he moved away and she sat up.

'It's only awkward if you make it that way.' He was still smiling and she returned the gesture.

He seemed to remember something and his face turned serious again.

'Stay in today. Say that you are tired if anyone asks.' He said.

'A-Alright.' She replied, her blush deepening as she realized what he meant.

'And know this, everything that happens outside of these doors, anything I say or do to you in front of Aizen or his cronies will be rude, disgusting and untrue. Please keep that in mind.'

He looked like he had been forced to ingest something horrid and he wouldn't meet her eyes. She took his hand, taking care not to hurt his cut and he blinked up at her.

'Yes.'

He let out a sigh and she continued.

'I don't know what we are or what is going to happen, but Ichigo, can we at least be friends?'

His dark brown eyes bore into hers as he intertwined their fingers.

'Of course. Thank you.'

Orihime knew that he was the enemy, or rather he used to be. She didn't know what it was but everything that she had seen and heard so far screamed at her instincts that she could trust him and that he wouldn't hurt her. She also knew that she could be making a mistake but as she had told him before, she had nothing more to lose.

He rose to leave and turned back at the door to look at her once more. She smiled.

.

.

* * *

A/N: And so it goes on! Hope you guys liked it! Lemme know your thoughts! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And I'm back!

Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows everyone!

**Temarixx **– Lol. Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

My wonderful **Guest **reviewer – Thanks a lot! :)

A long chapter because all you readers out there are awesome!

Disclaimer: Bleach = Not mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter – 5**

.

.

_Thump._

Orihime set aside the thick book that she had been reading that day and recalled the instructions she had received three days ago. Aizen had paid her an unwanted visit to inform her of his order that she remain in the palace. From that day forth, all her monarchial powers had been stripped. She only had the permission to stay within the palace and her status as a Princess. There would be no guards provided for her safety and she had no ladies-in-waiting any more. She would be provided with food and clothing but she had to care of herself since no servants would answer to her and would only enter her quarters for cleaning them. In addition to that, she was only allowed to visit the library and the palace gardens and she was banned from wandering about other areas of the palace.

She was a prisoner in her own home, a bird in a golden cage.

She'd been sitting on her bed since it was late at night and she slipped between the covers after blowing out the candle nearby. Her days had been boring, bland. The first was spent finally giving in to her sorrow. She didn't have to stay strong for anyone since she had been alone and she'd let herself weep for the loss of her country and all the lives that were going to change. But that had only been for the first day. She couldn't afford to lose hope. Yes, at this point, her one and only hope – Ichigo.

The sheets swished, shifting as she turned to her side, thinking of her new husband's absence. Orihime hadn't seen him since that one night that they were supposed to have spent together. He had told her that he was going to be away, going around, setting up offices and establishing new laws. Taking over a new country was work, after all. She tried hard to keep all the thoughts away and let sleep claim her but with no success. Something stirred behind her and she reflexively turned to see what it was when a hand clamped over her mouth.

Widened gray eyes met familiar deep brown and she relaxed a little. He removed his hand. She opened her mouth to speak but he held a finger against his lips, signaling for her to keep quiet, so she did.

'Follow me.' He whispered and she obliged.

She gathered that this was no social visit since he was dressed as he had been when she'd first seen him, with the same black sleeveless shirt stretched over his chest along with dark pants and boots. His sword hung at his side from the belt on his hip and a dark, commonly worn turban was tied around his head, shielding his hair, with one of the sides pulled across his face to hide his face. A cloak was tied about his shoulders.

She blushed, thinking of the modest but thin nightdress that she wore. It was a pale blue, with long sleeves and a square neck. The dress reached just below her knees, exposing her shapely calves, slim ankles and pretty feet.

'Here.' He said, handing her a cloak. 'Put something on your feet and cover your head.'

She was more confused than ever but she did as he said, sliding her feet into a pair of slippers and used a plain scarf to cover her head as most women in the country did.

He had walked over to the balcony that was attached to the room and stood there as if waiting for her.

'Are you scared of heights?'

'No. But what are we doing?'

'Something better than staying cooped up here.'

He hooked a leg over the banisters and she drew in a shocked breath.

'We can't! Aizen has forbidden it.'

She noticed that he didn't chastise her for addressing the Emperor by just his last name. This made his next words make more sense.

'And I never cared much for rules or Aizen.'

'But there'll be so much trouble!'

'Only if we get caught. Which we won't. Have a little faith, Orihime.'

She could tell he was grinning at her and that made her decision. She smiled at him and walked over. It had been the most pathetic experience of her life, these past days that she had been stuck in one room. So whatever was out there and wherever they were going, it had to be better than that.

Orihime watched as he swung his other leg over and jumped to a branch of the huge tree that grew right outside the balcony. Within minutes, he'd reached the grassy ground. He looked up at her, standing there on the balcony The room was on the second floor. Didn't matter.

'We have about ten minutes because the guards are changing. Climb on the edge.'

She did as he asked and threw him a questioning look.

'Now what?'

'Do you trust me?'

Tatsuki had always said that she was too believing so this must be one more such instance. And she did. After all she had seen and heard, she trusted this man.

'Yes.'

'Good. Now jump!'

Her eyes grew wide but she took a deep breath and flung herself off the balcony. She landed in his outstretched arms as he caught her and enclosed her in an iron grip. There was a heavy pause as their eyes met and her hands landed on his shoulders for support. Time seemed to stretch as he observed just how beautifully her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and she noted the way his muscles flexed around her. Then he blinked, breaking the moment and set her down carefully.

'Come. We have to be careful.' He said as he took her hand, oblivious to her blush and led her away.

They snuck through the empty palace with as much stealth as possible. Twice he pushed her against a pillar, shielding her body with his own as they waited for guards to pass, leaving them undiscovered. That was twice that his gaze met her own and she felt his thudding heartbeat that was as fast as hers. Finally, they exited out a deserted rear entrance, where behind a wall, a horse waited for them.

It was a tall, black stallion with a handsome mane and a white crescent moon shape on his forehead.

'Beautiful.' She breathed as she affectionately ran her hand through the horse's hair. She yelped as she was suddenly lifted up by two strong hands on her waist and Ichigo sat her sideways on the majestic beast. He hoisted himself up in front of her and took the reins in his hands.

'Wait!'

'What?'

'I – I don't know how to ride!'

He turned to look at her.

'What do you mean? You haven't ridden a horse?'

She nodded feverishly, her head bobbing up and down.

'I tried to learn when I was younger but well, I'm pretty clumsy and I fell. I was almost severely injured and from then on, Tatsuki forbade me to ever ride again. It's been palanquins for me ever since.'

In a bold move with which he surprised even himself, he pulled her arms around his torso.

'It'll be fine. Just hold on tight.'

He gave a small shout and the horse began to run, the wind rushing past them as they gathered speed. She blushed horribly but her fingers clenched in his shirt.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The full moon shone on them and the stars twinkled as the horse galloped through the sands of the desert that they were passing through. In some time, Ichigo tugged on the reins and they halted. He jumped down and lifted her off the horse and her face grew warm at the feeling of his hands on her waist again.

'We're here.' He said and she looked to see where 'here' was. Judging from what she knew, these had to be the soldiers' barracks. There were white small tents sent up in rows for each person and there were medium sized white ones scattered here and there for meeting up.

He took her hand again and she realized that he probably didn't even realize it. For some reason, she felt a sense of companionship at the simple gesture.

She pulled off her head covering, mimicking him as he took off his turban and led her to one of the medium-sized tents. She looked at him questioningly and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly with his free hand before pulling the flap open.

'My friends won't let me live if they don't meet you.'

Her eyes widened in shock. Friends?! She wasn't prepared! But he obviously didn't hear her inner turmoil as he dragged her in.

Turned out that there were many more things that she wasn't prepared for.

'Yo! Look who's back!' a deep voice sniggered and she peeked over Ichigo's shoulder to see a tall man with bright red hair and black tattoos over his face as he sat on the threadbare carpet that covered the floor. Almost immediately after he had called out, the rest of the occupants of the tent turned their attention to them.

Ichigo growled something unintelligible under his breath before pulling Orihime out from behind him.

There was a deafening silence before the crowd of about fifteen to twenty people breathed in collectively. After that, an even more deafening noise broke out as the group cheered and hooted and comments were hurled at them.

'Well done, Ichigo!' a short but elegant-looking black-haired woman grinned at the two orange heads.

'He really gets all the luck.' A brown-haired man wailed, which caused Ichigo to irritatedly mutter 'Keigo.' under his breath.

'I didn't think it was possible.' A man with glasses remarked as he pushed them up his nose.

A very tall, dark, brown-haired man said nothing but gave the royal couple a thumbs up.

'Well, what do you know?' A bald man snickered and was given a scathing look by a man with feathers in his hair who said, 'A true beauty. So rare.'

There were a few more people who chose to remain silent and give her appraising glances.

By this time the Princess's face bore very close resemblance to a tomato because of all the scrutiny she had received and she was sure that her voice had disappeared somewhere.

Apparently Ichigo had noticed.

'Shut up! You're embarrassing her.'

'We don't have to. You're good enough for that.' The red-haired man remarked which caused the crowd to snigger until the black-haired woman smacked him upside the head.

'Sorry about that. We have a lot of idiots here.' She said as she gave Orihime a smile, which was nervously returned.

The people moved, so that there was room for Ichigo and Orihime to join them on the floor. The couple was offered food and drink and soon the group fell into casual conversation. She smiled and nodded as Ichigo made introductions, trying to memorize the names and faces.

The tattooed red-headed man was Renji Abarai, the brown-haired man, Keigo Asano. The one with glasses was Uryuu Ishida and the tall, dark one was Sado "Chad" Yasutora. The other two, the bald man was Ikkaku Madarame and the one with feathers was Yumichika Ayasegawa. They were all soldiers who served under the much-feared Captain of the Squad, Kenpachi Zaraki. The short, black-haired woman was Rukia Kuchiki, a noble and her brother-in-law was a court official in Sereitei. There were others too, but their names slipped her mind. However, she learnt that they were a wonderful group and were all close friends with Ichigo, whose title was uncared for inside of this tent. His name held significance not because he was the Prince, but because he was their friend. They were also very welcoming towards her and soon she felt as if she had known them for years.

Suddenly, music started to play and Orihime looked on in surprise. Three dancers took positions in the middle of the tent as their troupe members started to strum their instruments on the sides. The women wore tight red vests and loose red pants and their faces were covered by thin veils that only exposed their eyes.

'Is there going to be a performance?' Orihime asked Rukia, who was seated beside her.

'Oh yes.' She said and gestured to the woman who was at the center of the trio that stood, 'Apparently, she's quite a famous belly dancer and agreed to come here.'

'Hmm.' she nodded as the three women began.

They were graceful, their bodies moving fluidly to the song that played. It was an engaging and enthralling performance and all present held their breath as the main event was upon them and the woman in the center began to shimmy her hips faster and faster in time with the music. Then the song finished and she stopped as the crowed whooped and cheered, applauding her wonderful skill.

'There.' Said Ikkaku in a satisfied manner, 'Nobody can beat that.'

'That was beautiful, but I could do better.'

There was a shocked pause and then heads swiveled to the quiet voice of the speaker – The Princess.

'What?!' Ichigo sputtered.

Orihime's eyes grew wide and her face went up in flames as she realized that she had just said that out loud. After all, Princesses weren't supposed to have _that_ particular skillset.

'Well,' Renji said, 'In that case why don't you perform – '

'It's getting late.' Ichigo said as he cut the red-headed man off, 'we need to be back at the palace soon.'

The crowd watched as he grabbed her hand and led her out the tent.

Rukia smirked to herself as she noted the proceedings. Ichigo may have got more than he bargained for.

.

.

* * *

.

.

'So, belly dancing, huh?' He said, as they stepped into the room and closed the door, finally breaking the awkward silence that had grown between them on the horse ride back and as they had snuck back through the palace.

Her face reddened again and she turned to face him.

'Yes. Rangiku insisted that I learn.'

'You mean your lady-in-waiting? _She_ insisted?'

'She did. She's actually very accomplished herself and she said that I should learn in case I have a cheating husband.'

The last few words very spoken in such a low voice that he almost missed them. But hear them he did and his face grew hot.

'For what? So that you can lure him back?'

'Oh, no.' the Princess said, her voice louder now and her eyes widened as she flailed her hands, 'Not at all. It was so that I could leave him and then join a troupe and then come back to perform. And then he would know what he missed out on.'

'I see.' He said in a choked voice, mentally making a note to stay away from this Rangiku person.

'Hmm.' She continued, 'But Tatsuki found out that I was learning and she was furious. And so, ever since then, she's kept a watch on me, making sure I don't do un-Princess like things.'

Orihime smiled softly as she recalled fond memories of her best friends.

'I never would have guessed this about you.' He said and she looked up to see a teasing light enter his eyes.

'Oh, there's lots you don't know about me.' She replied mischievously with a playful grin.

'Yes.' He said and then a sincere smile curved his lips. 'But I look forward to the day that I do.'

She couldn't help but blush vividly as she gave him a shy smile.

'As do I.'

.

.

* * *

A/N: Tada! Anybody notice the little Black Beauty reference? And yes, I know Black Beauty has a star, not a crescent moon. But I thought that since it's Ichigo, it made more sense. Hope you liked the chapter! Lemme know what you think! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Konnichiwa minna! Laptop is still gone for repairs but I was able to borrow an iPad. The good news is that the semester is over and I will be done with my finals soon. So more writing time! Yay!

Thanks so much for all the reviews, faves and follows!

**Shree** - Thank you! I'm very happy to know that you like it!

To the dear **Guest**-san - So glad you liked it! Thank you!

In response to a question by the lovely **jubulicious**, which I realize might be a common query - Yes, Orihime may seem too innocent for twenty-two but she has spent the whole of her very sheltered life in the palace, under the loving care of other women and elders who probably mollycoddled her, which means that all of that was added to her natural innocence. Also, for once in an AU fic of this kind, I really wanted them to be the same age! :)

Disclaimer: Do you know the weight of a grain of sand? It's the same as the chances of me owning Bleach. *sob*

Enjoy!

* * *

.

**Chapter - 6**

.

The orange-haired Prince grunted as he hoisted himself over the edge of the balcony. He knew that this was reckless and dangerous but as usual, Aizen's pathetic intimidation tactics didn't have any effect on him. The cool night air gently caressed what little was exposed of his face as he slowly walked over to where his wife lay asleep. Now just because he'd witnessed this magnificent view before did not mean that he didn't stop to appreciate it.

Long, burnt-orange hair swirled around her, marking a striking contrast against the soft backdrop of the white bed coverings. Her legs were tangled in the sheets that twisted around her curvaceous frame and her hands were neatly folded beneath her face. Dark, sooty eyelashes fanned the slumbering princess's cheeks as she drew in quiet breaths through full, cherry-red lips. The slivers of moonlight that streaked through the curtain-framed window cast an ethereal glow on her and her creamy skin shone under it. She looked like an apsara who would wake any second to grace him with an enticing smile before she disappeared with a tinkling laugh.

Something in him inexplicably itched to touch her, making him want to gently brush his fingertips along her smooth, fair skin. Unbidden images swarmed into his mind and he began to chastise himself for his less than polite imagined happenings when her lips parted on a sigh, drawing him out of his reverie. Ichigo hastily cleared his throat in an attempt to rid his wandering mind of certain lingering thoughts before he called out to her in a hoarse whisper.

'Orihime.'

Contrary to the vivid fantasies that had unnecessarily sprung up in his mind, the apsara slept on.

'Orihime.' He tried again, a little louder this time.

He jerked back in fleeting surprise as she bolted upright out of bed. The next second, she let out a startled squeak as her foot caught in the sheets and she pitched forward towards the floor. Expecting to crash hard and painfully, she screwed her eyes shut and prepared to meet her fate.

Only instead of that, she fell onto something hard and warm. Her hands came up to balance herself against the solid surface as she blinked up. Deep brown eyes stared at her as she realized that his arms were about her waist, holding her up against him and her own palms were flat against the planes of his chest, which was barely covered by a sleeveless black cotton shirt. Her heart thudded faster as she felt the heat of his skin through her thin, ankle-length light pink cotton nightdress.

'Are you alright?' he asked in a low, gravelly tone that made her shiver and swallow to relieve her suddenly dry mouth.

'Y-yes. Thank you.'

The conversation was complete but neither of them moved. Color rushed to her cheeks as his arms reflexively tightened around her and she drew in a quiet gasp. Orihime couldn't look away from his intense gaze and so she stood, captivated.

'Oho.' A voice said.

His reaction was instantaneous. In a matter of seconds, he'd flung the startled girl back onto the bed and drawn out his sleek, black sword as he positioned himself in front of her. Two figures moved in the shadows on the other side of the room and he tensed as they walked up to stand in the light.

'I never would've guessed.' an annoyingly smug voice belonging to what he was beginning to discover was an equally annoying strawberry-blonde woman tittered, her pale blue sparkling in amusement.

Her companion didn't share her sentiments, judging by the way she had narrowed her dark eyes that matched her hair.

Behind him, the blushing princess stood up.

'Rangiku! Tatsuki! What are you doing here?'

'We came to see you!' The blonde grinned and even Tatsuki cracked a smile.

'Of course, we didn't think that you would have company.' The dark-haired warrior teased and laughed as her friend's face turned even more red.

'And now that you know she does?' Ichigo asked as he re-sheathed his sword.

Rangiku gave him what could only be a sinister smile as she said, 'You get to complete the 'meet the family' part of the marriage, Your Highness.'

.

* * *

.

The women led him through a confusing maze of darkened, impossible-to-find passageways (which explained how they had managed to come to the princess's room undetected) to a small room somewhere up in a far, deserted tower. There was only one door, through which the small group of four had entered. The room itself was circular and had two huge windows at opposite points that were shaped according to the traditional architecture. Thin, white curtains that framed these windows billowed in the cool night air. The floor was that of a sitting room, with a plush cream-colored carpet covering it and cushions and back rests in varying light shades of gold and orange lined the walls. The two former ladies-in-waiting gestured for him to sit and he obliged, although he couldn't help but think that this was more of an interrogation than a social conversation.

'Well then, on to business.' The voluptuous strawberry-blonde announced, omitting his title as he'd allowed informality.

An orange eyebrow quirked up questioningly.

'We're going to decide if you're a suitable husband for Orihime.'

'. . . But we're already married.' he said slowly, confused by her words.

'So?' This time it was the dark-haired woman who answered, 'if you think we'd give her up just like that, you're sadly mistaken.'

His brown eyes didn't miss the way her fingers inched towards the sword at her waist.

'Duly noted.' He said dryly.

'Um, is this really necessary?' A quiet voice spoke up and they looked at the princess.

'Of course!' Rangiku said and turned to start the questioni- er, _conversation_, leaving no room for the embarrassed girl to say anything.

'Now the, what are your qualifications?' The blonde began and he tried to maintain a smooth expression to mask his incredulity. He wasn't overly proud of his title or anything; it was the absurdity of the question that shocked him since the it was certain that they all knew who he was.

'She means other than you being the Crown Prince.' Tatsuki clarified.

'Oh. I'm Second-in-Command of the Royal Army. I'm trained in all forms of combat and capable of executing investigations in absolute secrecy.' He recited. Not to brag, but that was an impressive list of accomplishments.

'So you're an assassin and a spy.' Rangiku sniffed disapprovingly. 'That makes me less inclined than ever to let you have our Hime.'

'What?!' The poor orange-haired man sputtered.

'We'll, think about it,' Tatsuki said, 'We want her to be safe. I don't think I can catch a wink at night knowing you could murder her in her sleep.'

'It means that I am capable of protecting her! And I would never do that!'

'We don't even know you, so you'll have to do better than that if you want us to approve.' The female warrior said.

What he really wanted to do was fling both the annoying women out the window but for the sake of his new bride, who was bright red and huddled in a corner out of embarrassment, he persevered, even as his usual scowl deepened.

'Fine.' Ichigo managed through gritted teeth, 'Is there anything else you want to know or was that it?'

'Oh, lots!' said Rangiku enthusiastically, 'We're just getting started!'

He almost groaned aloud at the amused looks on the faces of the abashed princess's friends.

It was going to be a long night.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Finally this chapter's done! It took me way longer than it should have because of the laptop issue. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Lemme know your thoughts! Please review!


End file.
